The Epically Mysterious Friday Night
by bluecinderella4
Summary: After an obviously epic Friday night Tori wakes up to find a stranger in her bed, people are tied up in the bathroom, clothes have been swapped, and two of their friends are missing...but none of them have any idea what happened.
1. Preview Trailer

**I don't know why, but when I'm in a zombie-like state inspiration hits. If you read my work, I don't usually do original stories to fanfics. I take a different TV show or movie (say **_**Victorious**_**) and the characters and pair it up to another movie (I used **_**Oliver & Company **_**and that turned out okay). But I don't know if this is an exception. The basis of this story is like the song **_**Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)**_** with maybe something borrowed from the **_**Hangover**_** and **_**Rashomon**_** so it's not totally original, but to me it's kind of a new experience.**

**However, I couldn't resist making a fake movie trailer. Actions and descriptions are in normal font with featured dialogue in italic. The title's at the end (fanfic wouldn't let me underline it so I'm letting you know in case of confusion).**

* * *

><p>Tori woke up feeling groggy on Saturday morning<p>

"_Morning."_

Glancing to her side, she noticed an unfamiliar man in her bed and screamed

"_Can I get some help here?"_

Andre was lying in a glitter covered bathtub, his hands roped around the faucets while Sikowitz was taped to the toilet

"_Have any of you children seen my wallet and or harmonica?"_

Meanwhile, Beck and Jade were on top of the kitchen table wearing each other's clothes among other things

"_Why the hell are you wearing a pink wig?"_

"_Why are you wearing my pants?"_

"_YOU'RE WEARING MY BRA!"_

While this was going on, Trina found Rex's head in the freezer

_"WHO TOOK MY FROZEN YOGURT?"_

And a pants-less Sinjin found the rest of Rex in Mr. and Mrs. Vega's bedroom with a ransom note

"_Who's DJ Ford and why does he have Cat?"_

"_Cat's gone?"_

"_I've looked around and I can't find Robbie either."_

"_What happened last night?"_

What did happen last night? Can the gang put all the pieces together and help find Cat? Who is DJ Ford? Who was the stranger in Tori's bed? Why was Sikowitz at the party? Where are their parents in all this?

"_My parents are going to kill me."_

_**The Epically Mysterious Friday Night**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm obviously going to continue this; I'm just not sure how long this is going to be or if I can accurately explain how everything happens from different perspectives while keeping things humorous. However, I can say different characters from other Nick shows will make brief appearances.<strong>

**Whaddya think so far? Good? Bad? Are your curiosities peaked? Did this fake trailer somehow make you hungry?**


	2. The Backstory

**Yes, yes there is definitely some mystery as to what happened Friday night. But there's also some mystery as to why Friday night happened. This chapter will give us a backstory as to what was supposed to take place Friday night. So let's hope this answers some questions.**

* * *

><p>THURSDAY AFTERNOON- 12:04 p.m.<p>

"Is that even possible?" Tori and Andre were having their own conversation as they walked to their usual table at the Asphalt Cafe.

"I dunno," Andre shrugged. "I mean, I'm sure it could but the chances of that happening are highly unlikely. Hey, are your parents still in Santa Barbara?"

"Until Sunday."

"Cool. I was wondering if maybe I could come over tomorrow and we can do something."

Tori suspiciously raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Whoa, nothing like that! I mean…maybe write a song, order some pizza, play some video games."

"Yeah, sure that sounds like fun."

"What sounds like fun?" Beck inquired as Tori and sat down.

"Andre and I are gonna hang out this Friday at my house."

"Like a party?" Robbie asked.

"PAR-TAY!" Rex cheered.

"NO!" Tori defended. "It's not a party."

"Why can't it be?" Jade questioned. "None of us have anything better to do apparently."

"You hate me! Why would you willingly come to my house for a party?"

Passerby Sinjin had heard Tori and stopped. "You're having a party?"

"Tomorrow night," Rex informed.

"Will someone shut that puppet up?" Andre requested.

Robbie covered Rex's mouth. "He's not a puppet."

"Can I come?" Sinjin asked.

"I'm not having a party!" Tori was getting frustrated.

"Okay, can I come to the get-together?"

"Go away, Sinjin." Sinjin sulked off.

"It kind of sounds like you're having a party now," Beck casually broke the silence.

"Can't take it back, can you Vega?" Jade slyly smiled.

"Fine! But a not a party, it's more like…a small get-together!" Tori warned.

"Who's invited?" Cat innocently inquired.

"I guess everyone at this table."

"Yay!" Cat cheerfully clapped.

"Rex too?" Robbie asked.

"Fine, Rex too," Tori replied.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Andre asked her. "I mean, remember the 'small' party at Kenan Thompson's house? How Rex tweeted about it and the next thing we know, over half the population of California-"

"-and five people from Seattle," Cat added with peppiness.

"-show up uninvited."

"And Sinjin knows about this party," Beck reminded, "who's to say he's not gonna 'accidentally' tell people?"

"I'm not inviting Sinjin," Tori turned to Robbie and Rex, "or Rex."

"Aw come on!" Rex objected.

"If Rex isn't invited, I'm not coming!" Robbie stood up for his best friend.

Jade smiled. "I have no objection to that."

Cat, however, didn't like that. "No, Robbie, I want you to come?"

Robbie looked at her. "You do?"

Jade raised her eyebrow to her as the others gave Cat a strange look. "Why?"

"He's our friend, we can't exclude him," Cat explained as Robbie slightly blushed.

Tori sighed. "Rex can come if he promises not to tell anyone outside of this table about our little get-together."

Sinjin had appeared between Tori and Andre, startling everyone at the table. "Can I come if I promise not to tell anybody?"

"SINJIN!"

"I promise I won't tell anybody. Please, I never get invited to parties."

"Aww," Cat felt sorry for Sinjin.

Jade scoffed at Cat. "Don't feel sorry for this loser! And he went to the party at Kenan's!"

"I wasn't _officially_ invited, I found out through Rex. But if I don't get an official invite," Sinjin began, "than neither will my friends on Twitter."

Tori looked at Sinjin. "Are you blackmailing us?"

"I don't know, am I?"

Tori groaned. "Alright Sinjin, you can come."

"Score!" Sinjin sat at the table between Beck and Jade.

"Why are you sitting here?" Beck asked him.

"Everyone at this table is invited, so I'm at the table." Sinjin turned to Jade. "You smell really pretty today."

"Walk away," Jade didn't even have to look at him.

"Yes, my queen."

"So," Beck decided to change the subjects," should we bring anything to this little get-together?"

"Um…" Tori began to think, "…snacks are a good thing. Maybe you guys could bring some movies."

"Or some music," Andre suggested.

"Can I bring my Spice Girls CD?" Robbie asked.

"Oh Lord, someone else please adopt me," Rex lamented.

"Hey, what time is the party starting?" Beck inquired.

"I dunno, whenever you guys show up," Tori had no definitive answer.

"I might be late," Robbie spoke up, "my cousin's leaving tomorrow and he promised he'd get me into his hotel's indoor swimming pool."

"And you're excited about that?"

"Yeah; it's got a water slide, a couple of hot tubs, and they have speedboat races."

"At a hotel?"

"You're talking about the _Parker-Nichols Hotel_, right?" Beck questioned.

Robbie nodded. "It's my cousin's bar mitzvah on Friday and he got this reserved."

"Lucky," Jade muttered.

"He did say I could invite a few people."

Cat raised her hand for some reason. "Ooh, can I come?"

"Of course you can come."

"Yay!"

"What about me?" Andre pointed to himself.

"You guys can all come."

Sinjin was still stalking them. "Even me?"

"Sorry Sinjin, I'm limited to five people, and since Rex is coming that's over my limit."

"I can still come to Tori's party though?"

Tori groaned. "It's not a party!"

…

FRIDAY EVENING- 7:21 p.m.

After having a fun-filled afternoon at the indoor pool at the hotel, the gang arrived at Tori's house to find it full of people.

"Hi," Sinjin greeted them.

"SINJIN!"

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear."

"HEY TOR!" Trina came down the crowded stairs and made her way to Tori. "Great idea to throw a party."

"IT'S NOT A PARTY!"

"Well that's what this freak said when he showed up at our house. So I thought I'd invite a few people."

"This is so NOT a few people!"

"Hmm, word got out."

"No, everyone has to leave!"

"Tori, please, this party will give me a bigger popularity boost. I told them all to leave by midnight anyway. Just lighten up and have some fun like your friends," Trina pointed to Sinjin, Cat, and Robbie (and technically Rex) who were dancing to the music.

Tori moaned in upset. Andre put his hand on her shoulder. "You did say you were having a party."

"Andre-"

"They'll all be gone by tomorrow and we'll help you and Trina clean this up by Sunday. Who knows, maybe this party will put you in a good mood."

"I _was _in a good mood until I came here!"

"Lighten up, Tori. Everyone else doesn't seem to mind." In addition to one set of friends dancing, Beck and Jade were making out in a corner of the house.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"It'll be fun."

"Hello, children," Sikowitz made his way to Tori and Andre.

"Sikowitz?"

"What are you doing here?" Tori inquired.

"Sinjin informed me that there were no adults at this party, so I offered to chaperone."

Tori looked around at the out of control party. "Nice chaperoning!"

"Someone's a Crabby Kathy," Sikowitz pinched her cheek bones. "Have you tried the punch, it's delicious." Sikowitz danced off to where the others were dancing.

Tori sighed and went over toward the kitchen table where the punch sat while Andre followed her. "Well, it is a party, and I should have some fun, shouldn't I?"

"That's the spirit!" Andre poured them some punch.

"Thank you, Andre."

"Cheers?"

"Cheers!" Tori and Andre clinked their plastics cups together and drank the punch.

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another vague chapter; I'm going to have them wake up tomorrow with no memory of what happened and it will still be vague. Later on throughout the story the gang will try to put the pieces together getting different viewpoints of what happened. But hey, we know why Sikowitz was there.<strong>

**Did anyone think Sinjin or Rex was going to tell anyone? In a way Sinjin did. He told a confused Trina and since Sinjin assumed parties need chaperones, he told Sikowitz. But come on, Trina's in here too.**


	3. The Morning After

**So yes, we have a backstory that explained at least one thing. However, now we have the morning after. It will still be vague, shrouded with mystery, and feature the quotes from the trailer (not necessarily in the order they appeared and with additional dialogue not featured).**

**Here goes…**

* * *

><p>SATURDAY MORNING- 9:17 a.m.<p>

"Uh…" Tori had one of the most massive headaches ever imagined. She opened her eyes and realized she was in her bedroom…or at least what she thought was her bedroom. The room was a complete wreck, and Trina was lying face down on the floor amidst the giant mess. "What the-" Tori silenced herself when she saw a pair of male pants at the end of her bed. Quietly freaking out, she turned to the other side of her bed where an unfamiliar blonde boy was stirring. "Uh…" she was whimpering in fear.

He yawned. "Is it morning?" He turned and faced Tori. The two screamed bloody murder and the shirtless blonde boy in boxers grabbed his pants and took off running while he and Tori were still screaming.

As the boy left, he tripped over Trina, causing her to wake up. She blinked a few times. "Where am I?"

"My room…I think," Tori answered as she looked around. "Who was that blonde shirtless boy?"

"Blonde shirtless boy? Was he hot?"

"I didn't get a good look at him. We looked at each other and screamed."

"Screamed?"

"He was in my bed!"

Trina gasped. "Tori, you-"

"Oh God, I hope not."

"HELLO?"

Trina looked around the room. "Was that Andrew?"

"His name is Andre!" Tori corrected. "ANDRE?"

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM!"

Tori and Trina ran to the bathroom. The door was wide open and the first thing they noticed was a fully clothed Andre in the bathtub, his hands tied to the faucets with ropes. For some reason, the bathtub was covered in glitter. "Andre! Who did this to you?"

"I dunno. I woke up feeling wet. Whoever did it was nice enough not to fill the bathtub though," Andre sarcastically rolled his eyes at the last part of his statement.

"Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine, just wet. Can I get some help here?"

"Yeah, sure," Tori untied Andre's hands.

"Hey, Tori, isn't that your teacher?" Trina pointed at another sight.

Sikowitz was wide awake and taped to the toilet. Tori groaned and went over and untapped his mouth once she was finished untying Andre.

"Good Gandhi that was painful!"

"Sikowitz," Tori looked at her teacher, "do you have any idea what happened?"

"I do not. But have any of you children seen my wallet and or harmonica?"

Andre looked in the bathtub. "So that's what I slept on?" He picked up Sikowitz's harmonica. "Here's your harmonica."

"Gross!" Trina looked in the bathtub.

"What?"

"Is that a human finger?"

Tori and Andre looked in the bathtub. "EW!"

"Where's the blood?"

"It must've gone down the drain," Tori suggested.

Andre started rubbing himself in fear and disgust. "Ew, I slept on a human finger!"

"Maybe we should go look around the house for other people. Let's split up. Andre and I will look upstairs and Trina you look downstairs. Okay?"

"I don't mean to change subjects," Sikowitz gestured the attention back to himself, "but I am still taped to this lovely toilet."

"We'll be back," Tori assured as they all left the bathroom.

…

Beck groaned as he stirred. However, when he rolled over, he fell onto the hard kitchen floor. "OW!"

The thud of Beck hitting the hardwood floor woke up Jade. Jade, who had been curled up close to her boyfriend, was smart enough not to roll over and sat up. "Why the hell am I on the kitchen table?" She looked down on the floor. "Beck?"

"Yeah, Babe?" As Beck stood up Jade burst into laughter. "What?"

"You look ridiculous." Beck gave her a funny look. "Why the hell are you wearing a pink wig?"

Beck reached for his head and pulled off a pink afro. "Where did this come from?"

"When a mommy wig and a daddy wig love each other very much-"

"Can the jokes," Beck glared at her. "Why are you wearing my pants?"

Jade looked down at her legs. "I am wearing your pants. How did this happen?"

"And you're wearing my shirt too."

"Well…well…YOU'RE WEARING MY BRA!"

Beck looked down at himself. He was wearing Jade's shirt, her pants, and across his chest he was wearing Jade's bra. "Huh, I guess I am wearing your bra." Beck made a disgusted face. "Aw gross, I'm wearing your bra."

Jade examined her surroundings. "Are we at Tori's house?"

"Guess we slept over."

As Beck helped Jade off the table, Trina came down the stairs. "Are any of you missing a finger?"

Beck and Jade looked at their hands. "Nope." Trina shrugged and went to the freezer. When she opened the freezer, she screamed. Beck and Jade ran to the freezer and saw what she saw and also screamed. "OH MY GOD!"

Trina looked angry. "WHO TOOK MY FROZEN YOGURT?"

"There's a head in the freezer and you're worried about your frozen yogurt?" Beck questioned.

"Duh!"

"I have to touch that head," Jade picked up the head and turned it over. "Crap, it's Rex's head."

"Where's the rest of Rex?" Beck inquired.

"I don't know." Jade smiled. "But his eyes have been gouged out."

"SINJIN!" The three of them heard Tori scream.

"DUDE, PUT SOME PANTS ON!" This was Andre's voice.

Trina looked at Beck. "Are you wearing your girlfriend's bra?" Beck quickly ripped the bra off of his chest as the two girls laughed.

Sinjin came running down the stairs wearing a towel in place of pants. "Have any of you guys seen my pants?"

The three of them looked at him confused. "No."

"It's so weird; I woke up in Mr. and Mrs. Vega's room in just my shirt."

"Maybe your pants are in their bedroom," Beck suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sinjin ran back upstairs to Mr. and Mrs. Vega's room.

"I'm going to go look outside for my purse," Jade kissed Beck and went outside to search for her purse.

Beck reached for what he thought was his wallet on the ground. When he picked it up, he examined it closer. "This isn't my wallet." He opened it. "Sikowitz's wallet?"

Jade came back in the house without a purse shortly after. "Beck, do you have any idea who's passed out in the backyard?" Beck followed Jade outside.

…

"My pants!" Sinjin exclaimed as he found his pants under the Vega's bed. "What the-" he reached for something unfamiliar. "Did somebody dismember a baby?"

"Hey Sinjin," Trina entered the bedroom. "Are you missing a finger?"

"No," Sinjin looked at the headless body in his hands, "but this baby is."

"Baby?" Trina looked at the body. "Sinjin, this is Rex's body!"

Tori and Andre entered the bedroom. "Is that a dismembered baby?"

"No, it's Rex's body. He's the one with the missing finger."

Andre breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"There's something on Rex's back," Sinjin took what he saw off of Rex's back.

"What is it?" Tori asked as Sinjin read what appeared to be a note.

"It's a ransom letter."

"Ransom letter?"

"Yup," Sinjin continued reading. "Who's DJ Ford and why does he have Cat?"

Tori's eyes widened in shock. "Cat's gone?"

"That's what this letter says. DJ Ford has Cat and he's asking for money."

"How much money?"

"A lot."

"You know what," Andre began, "I've looked around and I can't find Robbie either."

"Robbie's gone too?" Tori's jaw had nearly hit the floor.

Sinjin reread the note. "This note doesn't say anything about Robbie."

"Maybe Robbie left the party early," Trina suggested. "Any of you guys remember him leaving?"

"No," they all replied.

Tori sighed and fell onto her parents' bed. "Oh my God my parents are going to kill me."

"What happened last night?"

"You think somebody spiked the punch?" Andre guessed.

Tori immediately sat up in panic. "Andre, do you know how much punch we drank?"

"A lot."

Beck and Jade came upstairs. Jade stormed into the room first with Beck following. "Vega, we got some questions and you better have the answers."

"Like what?" Tori inquisitively raised her eyebrow.

"Well for one thing," Beck began, "who's the guy passed out in your yard?"

"There's someone passed out in my yard?"

"We have no idea who this guy is and we thought maybe you might."

"Also some of our personal items seem to be gone," Jade added.

"Like?" Tori questioned.

"Like his wallet and my purse. And my purse had some pretty personal items."

"Sikowitz's wallet is missing too."

"No, it's not," Beck tossed Tori Sikowitz's wallet. "His ID's in there, but there's no money."

"Those aren't the only things missing," Sinjin handed the note to Jade as Beck stood over her shoulder and read it.

"Who's DJ Ford and why does he have Cat?"

Jade's jaw dropped. "Cat's gone?"

"We can't find Robbie either," Andre added.

Without warning, Tori abruptly opened the nightstand by her parent's bed and pulled out a notepad and a pen. "Okay, let's go over everything weird that's happened this morning." Tori started jotting something down. "Okay so there's a ransom note from some DJ Ford saying he's kidnapped Cat; what else?"

"We can't find Robbie," Andre reminded.

"I'm missing my wallet, but Sikowitz's wallet is here," Beck added, "but without cash."

"Someone's passed out in your yard," Jade inputted.

"Rex has been dismembered," Sinjin spoke up.

"Yeah and pieces of him are everywhere," Trina began to think. "His finger was in the glitter covered bathtub-"

"-which I slept in," Andre interrupted. "My hands were roped around the faucets."

"-and his head was in the freezer. Plus Sinjin just found his body under my parent's bed with a ransom note."

Jade remembered something. "Oh, and when Beck and I woke up we were wearing each other's clothes."

Andre eyed them. "You're still wearing each other's clothes."

"But Beck was wearing a pink afro wig and he was wearing my bra over his…well I should say _my_ shirt."

Tori wrote this down. "Where did you guys wake up?"

"Face down on your bedroom floor," Trina responded.

"Kitchen table," Beck and Jade answered together.

"In a bathtub with my hands tied to the faucets," Andre replied.

"I woke up pants-less in Mr. and Mrs. Vega's room," Sinjin concluded.

Tori continued to write. "And I woke up in my bed with some unfamiliar, shirtless blonde boy beside me."

"Was he hot?"

Everyone looked at Sinjin confused. Tori blew this off and continued. "Are we forgetting anything else?" Everyone began to think.

"Sikowitz's harmonica was in the bathtub," Andre reminded, "I slept on it."

Tori was writing this down, but then stopped. "Oh my God, Sikowitz!" Tori ran to the bathroom to find Sikowitz, still taped to the toilet, snoring loudly as he slept. "Never mind," Tori backed away and closed the door to let Sikowitz sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there are some weird things. But that still doesn't explain everything. Who were those mysterious guys at Tori's house, and why does this DJ Ford person have Cat? What did happen to cause all these strange occurrences? Did someone really spike the punch? So many questions and vague descriptions that need answers.<strong>


	4. A DJ's Identity Revealed

**My cousin was reading this and asked me if Cat wasn't really going to be in this. I mean you can't not have Cat in a **_**Victorious **_**fanfic. I'm going to try alternating between viewpoints so we'll see what Cat's up to from time to time, maybe Robbie too. I hope that answers any questions anyone will have. But I'm not going to do it in this chapter. In this chapter, I'm having a (sort of) celebrity appearance.**

**Moving on…**

* * *

><p>SATURDAY MORNING- 10:09 a.m.<p>

Tori went over everything on the list. In addition to what was previously mentioned, other things included…

Missing cash from wallets and purses

Missing wallets and purses

Unknown clothes all over the house

Miscellaneous objects in the Vega's pool

Lack of any food or drink

Living animals in the front yard eating unknown objects

Rooms covered with glitter

Expensive items the Vegas owned smashed/broken/torn

"Is that everything?" Tori asked for clarification.

Sinjin held up some dentures. "Look what I found!"

Trina expressed disgust (as did some of the others). "Are those someone's teeth?" Sinjin shrugged. "Gross!"

"I think they're pretty cool."

"Well, that's you Sinjin."

Tori wrote on the notepad, "And someone's teeth. I have no idea how to explain any of this."

Sinjin made another discovery. "I found mints."

Tori's eyes widened. "DON'T EAT THOSE!"

"It's cool; I'm eating the one that says 'Saturday'."

"Those aren't mints!" Jade snatched them from Sinjin. "Damn, there are some missing!"

"If those aren't mints, what are they?"

"Walk away!" Sinjin walked away.

"Really, Jade?" Tori disapproved.

"BFD."

"Actually, yeah, it is a BFD…that means what I think it means right?" Andre and Beck nodded. "So yeah it is a big frickin' deal!"

"Can we not focus on this issue right now?" It was obvious that Beck was uncomfortable. "We have to find a way to get Cat back."

"But in order to do that, we'd have to remember everything from last night that led to this morning."

"Can you guys remember anything?"

"No! Everything's a blacked-out blur."

"Somebody musta spiked the punch," Andre guessed.

"Is that the only suggestion you have?"

"It's the only thing I can think of that's both plausible and logical enough to create something like…this!"

"Too bad the punch is completely gone," Beck casually stated.

Tori's expression changed to slight panic. "I had a thought."

"You, think?" Jade rudely mocked.

"Ignoring you!"

"Please."

"What's your thought?" Trina questioned.

"What if Cat drank the punch? She's already unstable enough- no offense to her or anything- but if she drank the spiked punch and this DJ Ford thing could have been avoided?"

"But who is DJ Ford?"

"Someone ask for me?" The unconscious guy was standing up.

"Are you DJ Ford?" Andre asked.

"No I'm DJ Earworm, I deejayed your party last night."

Beck smiled. "You're _the_ DJ Earworm? The United States of Pop guy?"

"Yeah."

Trina ran over to him. "You're a famous DJ?"

"Whoa, girl," Tori pulled her sister away. "Not to sound rude or anything, DJ, but what are you doing here at my house?"

"Like I said, I deejayed your party last night," DJ Earworm explained. "For high schoolers, you guys know how to throw a rockin' party."

"Why? I mean, we wouldn't be able to afford someone like you for a party."

"My cousin showed up to the party and said it could use some good music. I owed her a favor anyway."

"I know this sounds weird," Beck began, "but what were we," he gestured to himself and the others, "what were we like?"

"Wasted out of your minds."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. There were a couple people sort of normal though; but I thought it was because they didn't have any punch."

Andre snapped his fingers. "So the punch was spiked!"

"Most likely; there were whacked out people complaining about the punch being gone."

"What kind of people?" Jade inquired.

"A few people, but I'm not exactly sure; it was pretty hard to tell who was whacked out or who was normal."

"Do you remember seeing a petite redhead and a nerd with a curly hair, glasses, and a puppet?"

"The petite redhead, yeah. Nerd with curly hair and glasses too, but without a puppet."

"So you did see them?" Tori seemed excited. DJ Earworm nodded and the others blew sighs of relief. "And what were they like?"

"It was kind of hard to tell whether or not they drank the spiked punch."

"Did you see what happened to them?"

"Sorry, there were too many people, and so many things were going on."

"Can I ask how you ended up unconscious in Tori's backyard?" Beck asked. "You didn't have the punch or anything illegal did you?"

"Actually, I tried to break up a chick fight and got knocked unconscious. Why I was in the backyard I don't know."

"The chicks probably thought you were dead and didn't think," Jade suggested.

DJ Earworm looked at her. "Seems likely. For the record, I don't know how long I've been unconscious. Sorry I can't be of much help."

"Thanks anyway DJ Earworm," Tori thanked.

"You guys can call me Jordan. Well, I better be off. It was a rockin' party and I wish you could remember it." DJ Earworm left the Vega house.

"DJ Earworm was at this party and we can't remember it?" Beck seemed slightly peeved.

"He doesn't look like an earworm," Sinjin commented.

"Hold up," Andre began, "since DJ Earworm was here, maybe we should try and remember who else was here." They tried to think. "I got nothin'."

"I can't remember anyone else either," Trina agreed.

"This could have been avoided had you not invited anyone else!" Tori snapped at her sister.

"I just wanted to be more popular!"

"And look where that got us!"

"I'm pretty sure it's going to make you popular," Jade snarkily commented.

"I've got an idea," Beck went over to the Vega's desktop computer. "Social networking always seems to be the answer. I'm going to go on every social site and try to find out who came to the party and if they can tell us what happened."

"Great idea, Beck." Jade kissed her man.

"If anyone can find a phone with internet try and look up DJ Ford." The rest of them looked in the messy house for cell phones with internet as Beck searched the desktop.

"HEY!" Andre drew attention to himself, "I found Cat's phone! Maybe there are some texts or something useful."

Trina snatched the phone away. "Andrew-"

"-Andre."

"Whatever. Never read another girls' text." Trina began to read Cat's texts. "Wow, this guy is weird."

"What guy?"

Trina looked at the name. "Robbie."

"Robbie," Tori grabbed the phone and the rest of them gathered around as Tori looked over the text. "This is from earlier."

"What's it say?" Andre asked.

"Aww," Tori swooned.

"What?"

"Robbie thinks the kidnapper has Cat's phone and he begged them not to hurt her," Tori, Trina, Andre, and Sinjin lovingly swooned.

"OH COME ON!" Beck yelled.

"Oh come on, this is sweet."

"No, Bo Burnham tweeted how awesome the party at Tori Vega's house was!"

"Bo Burnham was at the party?"

"Why did I miss all the famous people?" Trina lamented.

"Guys," Jade gestured them over to her and the phone she was holding, "remember Lisbeth Campbell?"

"The chick who gets pissed when everyone mispronounces her name?"

"Lissy, yeah. Well she had a camera and she didn't drink the punch."

Andre raised his eyebrow. "And?"

"She posted a video to _SplashFace_."

"Whoa," Beck didn't say that with excitement, but like he was creeped out, "someone posted pictures too."

"Should we check them out?" Sinjin asked.

"We have no other alternative," Tori replied, "they might give us clues. We should watch the video too."

"You think we can handle that?"

"Do we have any other options?"

Beck gestured for the rest to gather around the desktop. "What we see could be bad, but we have to watch it. Ready?" The rest of them prepared themselves. "Let's watch the video first. Ready?" The gang nodded. "Here we go."

* * *

><p><strong>HA HA HA CLIFFHANGER! But you gotta admit, it's a good cliffhanger, right?<strong>

**If you don't know how DJ Earworm is, he's awesome. He is a DJ who takes popular pop songs from a certain year and combine them all together and calls it the United States of Pop whatever year it is with a subtitle. Example, _United States of Pop 2010 (Don't Stop the Pop) _is damn good so you should give it a listen. Bo Burnham is also famous, but he's a comedian (and a frickin' funny one).**

**I have to say, I have never gotten so many reviews so quickly for any story. Thank you all so much for at least reading this…I feel tolerated!**


	5. Lissy's Video and Some Pics

**Just gonna jump into it. For the record, italics are what the gang sees on the computer.**

* * *

><p>SATURDAY MORNING- 10:46 a.m.<p>

_Lissy Campbell had the camera pointed at her. "Hi guys," she waved, "as you can see, there is a wildly massive party going on back here at Tori Vega's house…but most of you are whacked out of your minds. Since I need to finish my documentary for my filmmaking class, I'll film you guys, edit it, and if you need to figure out what went down last night this should help." Lissy turned the camera around to show what was happening. Most of what was occurring was horrible dancing to DJ Earworm and a bunch of people making out in various parts of the downstairs. "I'm going to try to find someone who didn't drink the obviously spiked punch."_

"Knew it," Andre was pleased with being right.

_The camera moved over to Andre and Tori who were hysterically laughing near the punch bowl. "Hello Tori and Andre. What's so funny?"_

"_He said peanut!" Tori answered in a fit of hysterical laugh, causing Andre to laugh harder._

"_Yeah, hilarious," Lissy was sarcastic. "You guys drink the punch?"_

_Tori became serious and moved closer to Lissy. "No I'm not gonna punch you," she lowered her face to the camera. "Who's your friend in the box?"_

"_This is a camera?"_

"_Who's Acamera and why's she in that small box?" Andre asked as if it was there was a real person with a name sounding similar to 'a camera'._

"_Moving on," Lissy moved throughout the house. "Beck and Jade making out over there no surprise." She continued moving. "Horrible dancing," she made her way outside. "WHOA NAKED PEOPLE IN THE POOL!" Lissy went back into the house. "I wish you whacked out people could remember how epic this- oh my God it's Bo Burnham!" Lissy waved to the comedian (who was talking to a North Ridge girl) and he waved back. "OMG Bo Burnham waved to me!" Lissy continued on upstairs. "Now I am upstairs in the Vega house." The camera should more couples making out in the hallways. "PDA PEOPLE!" Lissy pointed the camera into rooms with the doors open. "More making out in this room."_

"Why are people making out my room?" Trina asked

"Because you apparently left your door open," Jade coldly responded back.

_The camera continued moving. "The door to the master bedroom is closed." Lissy tried to open it, "and locked. I have no idea what could be in there, but I secretly want to know. Unless it's more people making out or dancing horribly." A door quickly shut. "Apparently someone has to pee." Lissy went back downstairs. "More horrible dancing, and public displays of affection. You know, if I really didn't need to get this documentary finish I'd stop filming this junk…and why did I briefly refer to myself as you."_

"_Lissy, hi!" Cat went over to Lissy. "What are you filming?"_

"_It's for my documentary class; I thought I'd videotape this party. It seems pretty epic to other people, but I think it's lame. Probably because I arrived when the punch was gone. What's up with you?"_

"_Well I was about to go swimming when some boy I don't know jumped into the water and lost his swim trunks on accident and then other people started losing their bathing suits not on accident, and I had to pee."_

"_Good for you. Well, I'm going to look for something interesting to film." Lissy continued on her way and found Robbie in the corner talking to Rex. Lissy sighed. "What the heck, maybe they have something interesting to say." Lissy went over to Robbie and Rex. "Hi Robbie."_

"_Oh, hi Lissy," Robbie greeted._

"_What up Miss Liss?" Rex waved to her._

"_I saw you guys talking and I thought maybe I could join in your conversation."_

"_I dunno, it's kind of private," Robbie seemed embarrassed._

"_Dude, ask her," Rex persuaded._

"_But-"_

"_She's a girl; she can help you with your girl problem!"_

"_Girl problem?" Lissy was confused. Robbie didn't say anything. "It's ok Robbie," Lissy's finger blocked the camera for a second, "camera's off. You can trust me. So, you have a girl problem?"_

_Robbie nodded. "Yeah. See-"_

_The sound of something smashing behind them caused Lissy to turn the camera around. Then the chanting began. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"_

"_Whoa, fight!" Lissy tried to film the action, but the crowd was blocking her from seeing who was fighting. "COME ON PEOPLE!" As she tried to see what was going on, there was a groan and a thud._

"_THEY KILLED THE DJ!" Someone shouted. The party guests began to scream and leave fearing homicide._

_Lissy turned the camera on the unconscious DJ. "Holy crap, I think they did kill the DJ?" Lissy tried to shake him. "Mr. DJ, dude? DJ? Pon de replay?" Lissy quickly ran out of Vega house with the camera still on (as evident when Lissy tripped, said 'Ow', and quickly left running)._

"Is there a time on the video?" Tori asked.

Beck shook his head. "No, but Cat and Robbie are still here."

"And when Lissy went outside it was kind of dark," Trina added.

"That's because we had a party at night time Katherine Obvious!" Everyone looked at Tori. "I said Katherine Obvious again, didn't I?" They nodded. "Has anyone posted pics yet besides the ones we found?" Tori changed the subject.

"Doubt it," Beck answered. "It's almost eleven in the morning on the weekend and I'm sure everyone here who drank the punch-"

"-which is like the majority of the people," Andre interrupted.

"-is hungover or sleeping in."

"Not to mention all the cameras we found all over the house," Trina reminded. "Maybe now we should look at the pictures, someone might have taken a picture of the fight."

"Alright." Beck displayed the pictures. "People making out, making out, make outs, horrible drunken dancing, more drunken dancing, naked people in the pool, horrible drunken dancing, more-"

"Go back," Jade commanded. Beck did as he instructed. "Is that?" Jade tried to look closer. "Zoom in over there," Beck zoomed where Jade pointed. And then Jade became angry. "VEGA!" The zoomed-in portion revealed Beck making out with not Jade, but Tori.

"Oh my God, Jade I had no idea this even happened!" Tori defended.

"Good eye though," Trina complimented Jade, "I didn't even notice that in the background."

Jade stood there angrily huffing. "Jade, I'm so sorry," Tori apologized.

"Oh, you're going to be sorry!" Jade vaguely threatened.

Beck whistled to get their attention. "You guys notice this?" Beck pointed and zoomed as everyone gathered closer.

"Who's that guy talking to Cat?"

"He looks so familiar," Trina tried to get a better look.

"Maybe that's DJ Ford," Sinjin suggested.

"That's gotta be one of the smartest things you ever said," Tori noted.

"I said something smart?" Sinjin smiled. "Today's the day I become a man!"

Jade scoffed. "Yeah, you wish."

"How are we going to tell if that's DJ Ford when we don't even know who DJ Ford is?" Andre questioned.

"We can't," Beck casually answered. "And let's face it, the clues from the party give us no real lead to where Cat could be."

…

Meanwhile, Cat woke up on a bed handcuffed to the bedpost. She looked around in slight panic. "I'm not at Tori's house!"

"Nope," a voice from the other side answered.

Cat looked over and saw someone roped around a chair. "Hey, I was talking to you at Tori's party last night. Why aren't we at Tori's now?"

"I dunno. I fell asleep on her couch, and woke up tied to a chair at some motel."

"I'm Cat!"

The stranger seemed slightly confused by her random perkiness, but shrugged it off. "I'm Logan."

"Hi!"

"Do you have any idea why we're here?"

Cat tried to think. "I remember falling asleep in Tori's house, and someone put a bag over my head, and I was screaming, and someone was trying to save me, but I don't think I got saved."

Logan had a thoughtful expression. "Now that you mention it, I do remember motion and complete darkness. I guess I was in a car with a bag over my head."

"Did you drink Spike's punch?"

"Who's Spike?"

"I dunno, everyone said the punch was spiked and I don't know who Spike is."

"No, spiking the punch means putting alcohol in the punch."

"KK!"

"Are you always this perky?" Cat smiled and nodded. "That's going to take some getting used to."

* * *

><p><strong>I stop here for tonight. Again, nothing to say. Just, thanks for stickin' with this story, I don't know how much longer it'll be.<strong>


	6. Kidnapping Proof and Favor Calling

**I'd just like to say for the record I don't ship Bori (no offense to the people who do). I'm a girl who prefers Bade, Tandre, and my personal favorite is Cabbie (they're adorkable). I just thought it would cause some more conflict and a good story always has some good conflict.**

**Oh, and I'm not going to start the chapters by saying what day it is and what time it is. I think it's safe to say this story takes place on Saturday. Flashbacks, if any, will however have what day and time it is. I'm saying this now so there shouldn't be questions about this.**

**And that's really all I wanna say; I'm gonna get into the story.**

* * *

><p>Sitting in slumps along Tori's houses, the group truly had no leads to where Cat was, who DJ Ford was, and explanations to a few other stuff that had happened at the party. Tori glanced over and notice Jade glare at her. "How many times to I have to apologize?" Jade just kept glaring. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"<p>

"Would you be jealous if I'd kissed Beck?" Sinjin asked Jade. Everyone turned to Sinjin to shoot him strange expressions. "It's a legitimate question."

The Vega's house phone rang. Tori ran over to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Tori? Honey, it's Mom," _Holly Vega was on the other line.

"Hi, Mom."

"_I'm just calling to check in on you and Trina."_

"We're fine; everything's fine."

"_You sound nervous."_

"Do I?"

"_Did you and your friends have a party?"_

"What makes you think that?"

"_It's okay, Sweetie, I trust your friends. Look your father and I will be home tomorrow morning; just make sure the mess is cleaned up."_

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"_Goodbye Honey."_

"Bye, Mom." Tori hung up the phone. "Great! Mom and Dad are coming back tomorrow morning. We need to figure things out now."

"How?" Trina questioned.

"The cameras! Start going through all of the cameras people left around the house there has to be another clue!"

The rest of the guys started going through each and every camera they found. "Hey, if there's a picture we really like can we post it online or something?" Sinjin inquired.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"What kind of picture did you find?" Andre went over to Sinjin. Sinjin showed him the picture. "Whoa."

"Whoa? What whoa?" Tori ran over to look at the picture. "OH MY GOD!"

Beck ran over to them with Jade closely behind. "What's on that-"

"Whoa!" Beck was in unison with Jade.

Trina knew she had to see what was on that picture. "What's so-" when she got a look at the picture she screamed and lunged for Sinjin.

"Oh come on, it's not like he took the picture!" Tori helped Beck and Andre get Trina off of Sinjin.

"You were both whacked out of your minds," Andre added, "I doubt either one of you knew what you were doing."

"Or who you were doing," Jade muttered.

"Not helping!" Beck reprimanded his girlfriend.

"Look," Tori began, "let's use this time to go through other pictures and everybody can hurt who they wanna hurt!"

"Good idea," Jade evilly grinned at Tori.

"Fine!" Trina growled and picked up another camera. The rest of them followed suit.

"Hey, I recognize this camera," Beck picked up a familiar camera.

"Isn't that Robbie's camera?" Andre questioned.

"Yeah, maybe he caught something." Beck looked through pictures. "Nothing helpful in pictures…but he's got a video."

_Robbie turned his camera on and adjusted it so that he could be seen. "Hi, I'm Robbie, of course. For the record, I didn't drink the punch; I never drink punch at parties. Yes, I'm in a bathroom, Tori and Trina's upstairs bathroom; I kinda locked myself in here to get some privacy."_

"That explains the bathroom door quickly shutting."

"_Anyway, I can't make it any more subtly obvious that I love Cat; but for some reason, she can't get my hints. So, I'm going to tell her…soon. Maybe tonight, but if I tell her tonight then she might think I drank the punch and not believe me. I know she didn't drink the punch, Randy poured it all over Kenny's head and they got into a fight as she was going to get some. Some people are jerks. Back on topic, I've gotta tell Cat I love her, and now I'm gonna try out different ways to say it. Here goes," Robbie took a deep breath. "Cat—"_

"_HEY!"_

_Robbie groaned. "What?"_

"_I GOTTA TAKE A WAZZ!"_

_Robbie let out a moan and turned off his camera._

"So now we now who quickly shut the door in Lissy's video and that Robbie and Cat didn't drink the punch," Beck informed the gang.

"What else was on the video?" The girls (and Sinjin) hadn't seen the video and the volume was on low.

"Nothing special," Beck put the camera in his pocket. "It just explains two things."

"You're not gonna tell 'em what's on the video?" Andre whispered.

"They don't need to know that, not now anyway."

"Guys!" Trina gestured them over to her. "I got something pretty interesting."

_The owner of the camera was coming downstairs as people were leaving. Loud screaming and panic was on the video. "Weird. I step out of the house for a few minutes and next thing I know everyone's leaving." The camera lowered to the unconscious DJ Earworm. "Holy crap, dead guy! I've always wanted to-"_

"_Hey dude, you gotta get out of here-" another unfamiliar person pulled the camera owner away causing him to drop his camera._

"Why is this-"

"Jade isn't the only observant one here," Trina rewound the video and zoomed onto something very helpful. Robbie and Cat were talking and then someone snuck up behind them and abducted Cat as Robbie ran off following them.

"Who is that guy taking Cat?" Tori tried to get a good look at the abductor.

"Dunno," Jade and Trina both answered.

"But I wanna see something," Jade took the camera away and rewatched the video. "Check this out," she zoomed onto something else interesting. Someone had a guy flung over his shoulders with a bag over his head and was heading out of the back door. "Whoever did this was not only kidnapping Cat, but someone else."

"Who's the someone else?" Tori inquired.

"Yeah, I can just see through the bag and tell you who's being carried away."

"No need for sarcasm."

"What if someone staged a fight to make this happen?" Beck's suggestion seemed to make sense. "Think about it; a fight happens, someone's knocked unconscious, and people assume he's dead. This causes a panic, people start leaving, and the kidnappers nab Cat and whoever else they got."

"But what would they want with Cat and the other guy?"

"Who knows?"

…

Cat and Logan were making the best of their situation (well, Cat was anyway). "I spy something square," Cat smiled.

Logan sighed in annoyance. "The TV?"

"You're a good guesser! KK, you're turn, Logan."

"Let's not play I Spy okay?"

"KK. I'm thinking of a number between one and one-hundred."

"Sixty-four?"

"You're good."

"Cat, we've played all the games you can't play with your hands. Can we maybe talk? Get to know each other."

"I'm Cat!"

"What else?"

"I'm Cat Valentine."

"Besides your name. Where do you live? What are some hobbies or interests? Are you single? Things like that?"

"Why do you want to know if I'm single?"

"Why does that question always come out when I talk to girls? It's a habit, sorry." There was an awkward silence. "Are you single?"

"Yeah…are you?"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me more."

"Tell me about you first, then I'll tell you about me."

"KK!"

…

Robbie was regretting leaving his cell phone at the Vega household (at least that's where he hoped it was) and scrounged up some change to use a pay phone.

"Hi, it's Robbie," Robbie greeted. "I got the number from my sister…she got in from Comic-Con a few years ago…sorry, I didn't know you moved to the east coast…please, don't hang up; it's an emergency…she's fine but my friend's been kidnapped…I dunno, but the kidnappers threw someone else in the back of their van with her…yeah, I did get the license plate…my sister said if anyone can help, you can…what can you do with the license plate number?...Is that legal?...Sorry, I won't ask questions…I thought about that, but another friend's Dad is a cop and if word gets around about what happened he would get mad…thanks again…yeah, Julia's fine, she's getting married…good for you…oh yeah, the license plate-"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if this is shorter, but things have been accomplished. At least, I hope things have been accomplished.<strong>

**I had planned on Robbie calling Tori's Dad, but then that would have made the parents know about the party and come back early, and nothing would get done (or get done too fast). I will tell you that the mystery identity is someone from a popular TNT show- strange TNT/Nickelodeon crossing over I know, but I'm obsessed with the certain show and I love the character I'm using (hint, hint). By the way, Robbie does have a sister, but it's unclear if she's older or younger. So I made her older and named her Julia.**

**If you can't get the subtle hints, the pic Sinjin found was of him and Trina doin' naughty stuff. Keep in mind, both of them drank the punch.**


	7. Why is Cat There?

**Maybe they'd get more accomplished if they got out of the frickin' house. Just sayin'.**

* * *

><p>"Maybe we'd get more accomplished if we got off our asses and get out of the frickin' house," Jade bluntly suggested.<p>

"She's right you know," Beck agreed. "If we go search houses of people we know- who may or may not have came to the party- we might get some information about DJ Ford and find out where Cat is."

"Robbie too," Sinjin added.

"Robbie wasn't kidnapped," Andre reminded.

"No I meant if we go out, we might find Robbie and he might able to tell us other stuff that happened that might help find Cat."

"Is it me or is Sinjin sounding a lot smarter than usual."

"I've noticed that too," Tori noted.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Jade grabbed a purse.

"Is that your purse?"

"No, but it's the only purse with money in it."

"Why is that the only purse with money in it?"

"Because that's the ugliest frickin' purse ever," Trina commented.

Jade made a nice. "I never thought I'd ever agree with a Vega."

"Put it back!" Tori ordered.

"Why?"

"Because someone might come by later looking for it! You wouldn't want someone walking around Los Angeles with your purse, would you?"

"People don't like monkey fur purses."

"Just put it back," Beck instructed.

"Fine," Jade threw the purse at Tori's head.

"OW!" Tori lamented.

"Oh, get over it."

Beck searched his pockets. "How are we going to search Los Angeles without a car?"

"Someone took your keys?" Andre questioned.

"Well, they're not in my pocket." Beck looked on the ground. "I don't really see my keys on the ground either, so they must not be here."

"No, here are your keys," Sinjin pulled Beck's keys out of his hair.

Beck examined the keys. "These are my keys!" He and the others expressed shock and surprise on their faces. "How did-"

"I don't know how they got in there either," Sinjin informed.

"Let's go!" Jade was the first out of the door as the others followed and piled into Beck's truck.

No sooner were the others out the front door did Robbie enter through the back door. "Hello?" Robbie called. "Guys!" Robbie shrugged and started searching for things. One of the few good quirks Robbie had going for him was he was a fast finder. "Here it is," he picked up his phone. Looking to what was around his phone, he noticed something else. "Cat's phone?" Even though it was wrong, he checked the text messages. "Great, they didn't get my messages." There was a knock on the front door. Robbie answered the door.

"Hi," the boy greeted, "I was here last night with my friends and we seem to be missing some stuff."

"Come on in and look."

"I figured someone was home 'cause there are a bunch of cars outside. You live here?"

"No, my friend Tori does."

"The brunette with nice cheekbones?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, my friend likes her."

"Cool. What are you looking for; maybe I can help you, and try to be descriptive."

"My wallet. It's brown leather with a giant 'C' in the center. Small, square-"

Robbie picked up a wallet. "This it?"

"Wow, that was fast." The boy took his wallet. "So, do I tip you or what?"

"You don't have to."

The boy opened his wallet. "Good thing too; my money's gone."

Someone else was knocking at the door. Robbie answered it. "Oh, hi Callie," he recognized his classmate.

"Robbie, I'm desperate! I need to find my purse."

"What does it look like?" The other guy asked as Robbie started looking among the mess.

"It's a big pink purse with pink and white stripes and thick pink straps," Callie was about to have an anxiety attack. "If you can find it for me, I'll pay you. I really, really-"

"Here it is!" Robbie went back over to Callie with the exact purse.

"Oh my God, you're a lifesaver!" Callie took $20 out of her pocket and gave it to Robbie.

"Maybe you should go through it first to make sure you got what you need," the other guy suggested.

"Good idea," she searched her purse. "Well, thank God I kept my money in my pocket. My ID's here, so is my…important stuff…aw damn they took my gum!"

"What about keys?"

"Oh, I don't have a car; and my parents were too lazy to make house keys. Thanks again," Callie left.

"Wow, a twenty dollar bill," Robbie examined the money. The other one gasped. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"I have a great idea!" He started pacing, "it's so good it's bad!"

Robbie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"When people realize they're stuff's gone, they'll come here searching for it."

"Yeah, they were here last night with their stuff."

"Hear me out; what if whenever people come by looking for their stuff, we can charge them."

"Yeah, but I think whatever money was in purses and wallets were stolen."

"Then they'll give us something else. You're a great…finder guy! People tell me what they're looking for, and you find it. When they pay us, we split the money sixty-forty; sixty for you because you did the finding."

"I guess that sounds fair. But I'm looking for someone else so-"

"Come on, dude! Think of all the people you'll be helping. Hey, maybe the person you're looking for will show up."

Robbie paused. "Okay. You stay down here in case someone shows up, and I'll look for stuff upstairs and bring it downstairs. Meanwhile, you should sort stuff out down here so you can keep watch too."

"Yeah, sure," Robbie headed up the stairs until the guy spoke. "My name's Carlos by the way."

"I'm Robbie," Robbie continued upstairs.

Carlos picking stuff up off the ground, including a note. "Robbie!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you read this note?"

Robbie ran downstairs, threw the stuff he was carrying to the side, and read the note out loud. "_To whom it may concern reading this ransom note on the body of this puppet…" _Robbie groaned. "HE DOESN'T LIKE TO BE CALLED A PUPPET!"

"What?"

"Never mind," Robbie continued to read the letter. _"…most likely the owner of this house. You dirty rat! We had a deal you welched on. Until you see through on your side, we'll be taking your redheaded sweetie for collateral. You have twenty-four hours to give us the money or bad things will happen. Yours truly, DJ Ford. P.S., I am not DJ Ford._" Robbie reread the letter. "Welch on a deal?"

"Sounds like you welched on a mob guy, whatever that means."

"I didn't," Robbie read over the letter. "I don't even think this person meant to take Cat."

"When you say Cat, you mean like the animal?"

"No, my friend Cat. She was abducted last night."

"Who took her?"

"Whoever wrote this letter probably."

"Is Cat a redhead?"

"Yeah," Robbie started to think, "but I don't think they meant to take Cat. There were a bunch of people at the party and there were at least twenty redhead girls. Maybe they thought she was the girl of whoever this letter was intended for."

"So you didn't see who took her?"

"I saw the guy who take her run out to a van, throw her in the van, slam the door, and the van took off."

"Did you get the license plate?"

"Yeah, but I got someone on the east coast helping me with the tracking."

"Someone on the east coast."

"He owes my sister." Robbie remembered his conversation with Julia's friend that took place at a payphone. "Geez, I better call him so he can call my cell phone."

"He's on the _east coast_?"

"Trust me, he's good."

"Yeah but how can he track a license plate from the east coast?"

"I dunno," Robbie shrugged.

"Then..." Carlos sighed, "never mind." Carlos went back to sorting the stuff as Robbie called his sister's friend on the east coast.

…

"I'm hungry," Cat whined.

"Yeah, me too," Logan agreed. "But it's not like we could eat food if we found it." He gestured his eyes to the rope around her hands.

"Phooey!"

The door opened and a big guy stepped in. "Food," he set a tray of food on the bed. "Ladies eat first."

"Yay!"

"Are you the guy who kidnapped us?" Logan questioned.

"Sorta; I work for the guy who kidnapped you."

"Who wanted to kidnap us?"

"Not the two of you," he pointed to Logan. "I was told only to take _you_."

"Then why is Cat here?"

"Yeah, why is Cat here?" Cat inquired.

"She was the back of the van," the man was explaining. "My partner had to go back and get something and came back a few minutes later and she was in the car. Musta been some case of mistaken van identity."

"Then can I go home?"

"We're waiting for word from our boss. Our boss feels that maybe the people looking for you might offer a large sum of reward money."

"Okay then, why did you kidnap me?" Logan questioned again.

"We prefer the term abduct."

…

"Are we really getting anyway searching like this?" Trina asked as she squeezed herself in Beck's truck. Yes, truck, not his 'house'. Beck thought it would be more appropriate to bring his truck seeing as though it was only him and Jade at first.

"We could push you out," Jade snarked.

"You're so mean."

"I know."

"Trina's right," Tori agreed. "We're not getting anywhere."

"Maybe we should split up," Andre suggested.

"I wanna go with Jade!" Sinjin called.

Trina seemed upset by this. "I give you the time of your life and you choose to go with _her_?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you really meant it."

"True, go with Jade."

"Okay!"

"NO!" Jade objected.

"Then I'll go with you Trina!"

"EW!"

"It'd be easier to go in two groups of three," Beck decided. "But to be fair, we'll separate the girls and the boys."

"No way!" Jade wanted to go with Beck."

"Would you rather go with Sinjin?"

"Compared to the Vegas? Yes, I would."

"Fine, me, Jade and Sinjin-"

"Andre," Jade interrupted.

"That wouldn't be fair!" Tori disapproved. "No offense to Trina and Sinjin, but they're not the brightest bulbs on the Christmas tree, and they're both awful to deal with. Besides, they should maintain their distance from each other after what happened last night."

"Christmas isn't this month," Sinjin was serious when he said this. "There can't be a team of three stupid people."

"Excuse you?"

Beck sighed. "Okay, Jade, Sinjin and I will take my truck and search areas further from Tori's house. Tori, you, Andre, and Trina are gonna have to go on foot. If you guys get any information call one of us. If we don't find anything in…two hours, we'll meet at the Asphalt Café. Sound good?"

The others agreed with no enthusiasm. Beck pulled his truck over and Andre and the Vega sisters got out. "Please try to get some information you useless losers," Jade rudely requested as Beck drove away.

"I don't like her," Trina commented as the truck drove away.

"Not a lot of people do," Tori agreed.

"Well, come on ladies," Andre led the Vega sisters forward on the streets of Los Angeles.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this seems shorter or not. Hmm, whatever.<strong>

**I reference a lot of things sometimes, but I couldn't help but reference me. I have the exact same purse Callie described (sadly, it broke), and speaking of Callie…Callie's not my name. However, my cat's name is Callie. If you've got a really good eye and/or you're a smart cookie, you'll catch reference to another show…but I'm not telling you which one. Unless I accidentally referenced other shows, then don't bother trying to figure anything out. Geez, I watch too much TV and movies.**

**If there was a bit of a delay, I apologize. But this part's up anyway, so…yeah. And again, for the record, I don't ship Bori; I just wanted to cause some tension and conflict 'cause I'm slightly evil.**


	8. Discoveries

**I'd be lying if I said I was doing a lot of research for something else that drove my focus off of my fanfic. I am so sorry for the delay. As a special treat I will admit the obvious and say that the Carlos and Logan I'm referring to are from **_**Big Time Rush**_**. For those who care the other mysterious character on the east coast is Alec Hardison from the TNT show **_**Leverage**_** (I recommend that show, it's really good).**

**Moving on…**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, thanks a lot Kev," Andre hung up his cell phone as he and the Vega sisters sat down on a park bench. "Kevin Conway just asked me if his car was still at the house."<p>

"What else did he say?" Tori inquired.

"He said it was a rockin' party and he wishes he could remember it. Kevin also said he knows a guy who can remove dead bodies for a fee."

"Why does everyone think DJ Earworm died?"

"He got knocked out cold and you can notice dried up blood above his eye. Wouldn't you think he was dead?" The Vega sisters nodded. "Sinjin texted me; they're not having much luck either."

"Great." The three of them leaned on the bench in a slump. Tori then shot right up. "I remember some stuff!"

Trina looked at her sister. "Like what?"

"I remember a fight, DJ Earworm getting knocked unconscious, and me being carried up to my room where I vomited."

"I didn't sleep in it did I?"

"How should I know?"

"Hold on," Andre remembered something, "when I went with you in your room to look for Cat this morning there wasn't any vomit, or signs of vomit…or any sign of Cat for that matter."

"So I didn't sleep in vomit?" Trina wanted clarification.

"Shut up Trina," Tori commanded. "Do you think we're gonna get back bits and pieces of what happened last night?"

"Yeah like if there was vomit in my hair."

"I just wanna know how I got tied to the bathroom faucet," Andre commentated. He looked over at Tori. "You okay?"

"I keep thinking we forget something back at the house."

…

"AHHHHHH!"

"Carlos?" Robbie ran to the stairs.

"Dude, there's some weird hippie guy taped to the toilet!"

"I'll go check it out! Stay down here in case more people show up, and don't forget to ask about DJ Ford." Robbie ran upstairs to the bathroom. "Sikowitz!"

"Hello, Robbie!" Sikowitz greeted. "I'd wave, but my hands seem to be taped to a giant, porcelain bowl."

"Let me help you get out of there," Robbie began untying Sikowitz.

"Some strange things happened here last night?"

"Yeah."

"It's interesting when you fall asleep in the pool and the next thing you know, you're taped to the toilet. Have you seen my harmonica and or pants?"

"You're wearing your pants."

"Am I?" Sikowitz looked down. "Good Gandhi I'm fully clothed!"

"That's a good thing," Robbie finished untying his teacher. "Okay, you're un-taped."

"Excellent!" Sikowitz looked in the toilet. "Eureka!"

"Did you find something?"

"No, I remembered that show on the sci-fi network I watched the other day. I figured my wallet was already in the toilet." Sikowitz reached into the toilet and picked up the wallet. "This isn't my wallet." Sikowitz looked inside. "Ooh, money." He took the money and put it down his shirt. "Looks like," Sikowitz looked at the driver's license, "Damien Ford has lost fifty dollars."

"Damien Ford?" Robbie snatched the damp wallet. "Damien J. Ford! DJ FORD!"

"Now Robbie you don't know for sure if he drives a Ford. This Damien fellow might drive a Chrysler."

Robbie's phone vibrated. "It's Alec!" He answered his phone. "Alec, you found the address?" Robbie listened. "How do you know it's not at the actual house? You can hack a satellite? The van's at a motel now? Ok, yeah text me the address of the motel and the house…fine, _please_ text me the addresses...What else should I know? Who owns the van?" Robbie groaned. "So DJ Ford has absolutely nothing to do with Cat or the party? Did you get a match for DJ Ford?" Robbie listened to Hardison list off the potential DJ Fords. "Damien Jackson Ford! That's whose wallet we found in the toilet! Yeah, don't ask. Can you text me Damien's address too? Thanks Alec I owe you one!" Robbie hung up his phone. "Not only will I know where DJ Ford is, but I'll find Cat."

"Your friend can hack a satellite?"

…

Sinjin sat in the back of the truck sniffing Jade's hair. "Sinjin," Jade calmly began.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell are you sniffing my hair?"

"Why not?"

"Beck, I-"

"Do not injure Sinjin until we're off of the expressway," Beck reprimanded.

For the next two minutes there was silence. "Beck."

"Yeah?"

"I remember something."

"What?" Sinjin asked Jade.

"It's little bits and pieces. I remember a fight between two girls, swimming in the pool, and waking up on the kitchen table in your clothes."

"My clothes?"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Now that you mention it," Beck was thinking back, "I do remember being in the pool with you. How did we swap clothes and end up on the kitchen table?"

"Oh that's my fault," Sinjin stated. "It was dark, and I got your clothes confused. Once you guys were dressed I put you on the table and kinda forgot you were there."

"We were naked?" Jade was getting angry.

"I touched the earring on your boob."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Jade lunged for Sinjin.

"WAIT STOP!" Beck got Jade to sit back in the front. "Sinjin, how do you remember that?"

"Bits and pieces are coming back to me too," Sinjin sounded nervous.

"My recollections came in blurs."

"Mine too," Jade added. She turned to Sinjin. "How can you remember specifics like that?"

"My memory things were fuzzy too."

"He's lying."

"How do you know?"

"You just basically admitted it," Beck told him.

"Oops."

"YOU WEREN'T DRUNK!" Jade screamed.

"SINJIN!" Beck yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" Sinjin apologized. "WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

"Because we're mad at you!"

"That makes sense."

"So you didn't drink the punch?" Jade questioned.

"No."

"And you were fully conscious last night?" Beck inquired.

"Yeah."

Beck pulled his truck over. "Jade, kick his ass."

"With pleasure, "Jade lunged for Sinjin again.

"STOP! STOP! UNCLE! UNCLE! QUIT IT! OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

…

The man who had come into the room earlier was now gone and Cat and Logan were once again tied up. "So," Logan broke the silence.

"So," Cat didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"But it's not your fault."

"I know, but this shouldn't have happened to you."

"Aww, thanks."

"Can I make it up to you for yelling at you earlier and making you cry?"

"When did you do that?"

"When I told you to stop talking and you were annoying."

Cat gasped with upset. "That's so hurtful!"

"I can make it up to you."

"By playing I-Spy?"

"Even better," Logan smiled, "when we get out of this hostage deal I'll give you and your friends backstage passes and front row seats to a Big Time Rush concert."

"Yay! I like Big Time Rush! How can you get that stuff though?"

"You seriously haven't figured out who I am?"

"You didn't tell me. You only told me about your friends and a girl named Camille."

"Cat, me and my friends are Big Time Rush!"

"But your name's Logan." Logan groaned and sat back in his chair in silence. Cat's face lit up. "Oh, I get it! You and your friends are in the band Big Time Rush!"

"Yes!" Logan was satisfied that she understood.

"I thought Big Time Rush was the names of the group members."

"There are four of us."

"I thought two of you had the same name."

Logan sighed and stared off into the distance. Being as bored as he could, he started to sing to himself.

"_Hello world, here's a song that we're singing;_

_Come on get happy._

_A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringing;_

_We'll make you happy"_

And the next thing he knew, Cat was singing the solo while he did backing vocals.

"_We have a dream we'd go traveling together._

_We'll spread a little lovin',_

_And we'll keep movin' on._

Now he took the solo and she did the back-up.

"_Somethin' always happens whenever we're together._

_We get a happy feeling when we're singing a song."_

Now both of them were singing.

"_Travelin' along, there's a song that we're singing;_

_Come on get happy._

_A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringing._

_We'll make you happy._

_We'll make you happy._

_We'll make you happy."_

When it was over Cat squealed with delight. "That was fun!"

"I didn't know you knew the Partridge Family theme song."

"My dad has a CD of television's greatest theme songs called _Television's Greatest Theme Songs_."

"What else do you know?"

"What do you know?"

Logan smiled. "How 'bout this one?"

"_Show me that smile again."_

Cat smiled and took the female solo.

"_Ooh, show me that smile."_

Logan continued on.

"_Don't waste another minute on your crying."_

Cat interrupted him. "Do you know _I Love Lucy_?"

"Um…that's all music."

"Do you know it anyway?"

Logan sighed and sang out the beats to the instrumental theme song with Cat joining in.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know how else to end this so I chose to end it with popular television theme songs. The shows with lyrics are from <strong>_**The Partridge Family **_**and **_**Growing Pains **_**in that order.**

**Holy moly, I have nothing else to say. I hope this chapter is sufficient enough.**


	9. More Discoveries and Reunions

**School junk and Netflix, a deadly combination. I realized that because of a busy schedule, I need to get things done quicker. So we'll get things accomplished and I'll most likely have one chapter left. In the final chapter everything unexplained from the party will be explained by the sober people (Sinjin, Sikowitz, Cat, & Robbie most likely).**

**Here's the next part. It'll be a little bit longer.**

* * *

><p>"Way to go Jade!" Beck sarcastically complimented his girlfriend.<p>

"How was I supposed to know that last punch would knock him unconscious?" Jade snarked back. She turned to see an unconscious Sinjin. "He deserved it anyway."

Beck sighed. "We are never gonna find out what happened yesterday night."

"Nope."

"So…now what?"

"I have to take a waz."

"Don't you mean a wiz?"

"Don't patronize me!"

"Fine." Beck pulled into a motel parking lot. "Take your waz."

"I plan to!" Jade went into the lobby to ask where the restrooms were.

Beck sat back in his seat and watched the going-ons. One thing that caught his eye was a burly guy coming out of a motel room. "I know that guy." Beck got out of the truck and approached the guy. "Excuse me, sir!" The man turned around. "You didn't happen to be at the party at 292 Beachcrest Drive last night were you?"

"What's it to you?" He questioned back.

"We had a party last night and-"

"Aladdin!"

Beck was confused so he named a Disney movie with the same enthusiasm. "Little Mermaid!"

"No you were the guy who sang that _Aladdin _song with that girl with the cheekbones."

"Tori Vega?"

"I dunno," the guy shrugged. "It sure caused a distraction while my friend and I did our business. Then that fight." The man whistled. "You can't see that kinda stuff on wrestling."

"Fight?"

"Yeah some scary chick and the cheekbone girl got into a verbal argument about some guy, you and cheekbone girl made out, then scary girl started a fight and they accidentally killed the DJ. Hey, I know a guy who disposes of bodies; he'll give you a discount."

"The guy's ok."

"Good. You know, you pushed me out of the house last night so I wouldn't get hurt. I owe you one. Good thing, cause the piano fell over where I was standing."

"I guess it is a good thing."

"My name's Paul Moretti."

"Beck Oliver."

"Beck Oliver? Weren't you in the Diddly-Bops? The hot dog!"

"Please don't bring that up ever again."

"My kid was in the audience, she loved you guys. I tried to book you for a party but you guys had broken up or something. Man, I owe you double now."

"Maybe you can help us," Beck pulled out his wallet. He searched his wallet for a photo. He then showed Paul the picture of him and his friends. "See this redhead here," Beck pointed to Cat, "she's our friend and we can't find her anyway."

"Cat? Yeah she's in there." He pointed to the room he came out of.

"She is?"

"Yeah, the ditzy, perky redhead with the messed up brother."

"Since you owe me one-"

"Two."

"Whatever, can I get my friend back?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great, hold on I gotta tell my girlfriend." Beck ran to find Jade as she headed back to the truck. "Jade, I found Cat."

Jade was actually happy about this. "Where?"

"Follow me!" He took her hand and led her to Paul, who was unlocking the motel room door. "Jade this is the guy who for some reason has Cat. Paul, this is my girlfriend Jade."

Paul looked at Jade and backed away. "That's the scary chick!"

"Why did you kidnap our friend?"

"I didn't," Paul explained, "I was told to kidnap someone else and she was in the van when we left."

"A case of mistaken van identity," Beck concluded.

"She's in here." Paul opened the door and Beck and Jade ran in.

"CAT!" They ran over to her.

"Hi!" Cat smiled at them. She then turned to Logan. "Logan, this is my best friend Jade and her boyfriend Beck."

Logan nodded in acknowledgement. "I've heard so much about you during this hostage situation."

"Aren't you from that band I hate?" Jade asked.

"I don't know what you hate."

"Many things," Beck replied. He went back over to Paul as Jade untied Cat. "Listen Paul, you say you owe me two. You think you can let him go too?"

Paul frowned. "Me and my pal were told to kidnap him and hold him ransom. This is our first hostage situation you know."

"It's a good one for your first try," Cat sincerely smiled.

"I was told to kidnap one of the _Big Time Rush _boys-"

Jade snapped her fingers. "That's the band I hate! Well, one of them anyway."

Paul continued. "I'm in debt to this guy, Donald Ford, and his twins have a birthday coming up soon and he asked me to kidnap a _Big Time Rush _guy so the others will come to the rescue and I'd tell them to perform for Don."

"How old are Paul's twins going to be?" Beck inquired.

"Fourteen."

"I'll make you a deal," Beck pulled Paul away from the others as Jade and a now free Cat went to untie Logan. "If you let Logan come with us, me and my friends will do a special Diddly-Bops performance for your daughter free of charge."

Jade angrily looked at him. "We'll do what?"

"Deal?" Beck held out his hand.

"Deal," Paul shook his hand.

"WHAT?" Jade was furious.

"YAY!" Cat was excited.

"Who are the Diddly-Bops?" Logan was confused.

"And as a personal favor," Beck still wasn't done, "we'll personally explain to this Donald Ford the situation and work something out with him."

Paul smiled. "If you follow me I'll show you where he lives."

…

Meanwhile, Andre and the Vega sisters were having absolutely no luck. "Maybe we should just go back to your place," Andre suggested as the three of them slumped on a bench in front of a café.

"I'm with Andrew," Trina agreed.

"Woman my name is Andre!"

"It matters!"

Tori sighed. "I guess so. My place isn't that far so let's-" something, or someone, caught Tori's eye. "Is that who I think it is?"

"ROBBIE!" Andre called. Sure enough, Robbie turned around. The three of them ran toward him.

"Robbie, where have you been?" Tori questioned.

"At your house," Robbie casually responded, "me and my new friend Carlos were helping people find their stuff."

"How convenient," Trina commented.

"Hey, my car's out of gas. Can you guys help me find this address? This place seems a lot closer than this motel."

"Whose address is this?" Andre questioned as he looked at the address on the back of the ransom note.

"Our mysterious DJ Ford, aka Damien Jackson Ford."

"DJ FORD!" The others seemed excited by this discovery that they started running off.

"Guys!" Robbie ran after them and a few blocks later they stood at DJ Ford's expensive looking house. "Wow, the Fords have it made."

Tori knocked on the door. A guy around their age, maybe younger, answered it. "Can I help you people?"

"Are you DJ Ford?" Tori questioned.

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one?"

"There's my dad, Donald Joseph Ford, my sister Dana Jane Ford, and me, Damien Jackson Ford."

"Crap," Andre and Robbie muttered under their breaths.

Tori snatched the ransom note from Robbie. "Whoever wrote this note!"

Damien read over the note. "Not again. DAD!"

A middle aged man came to the door. "What now?"

"Your goons got the addresses mixed up again!"

Donald read over the ransom note. "Apparently not," Donald looked at the guys. "Which one of you is Ben?" There were look of confusions. "None of you are Ben?" the boys shook their heads no. "Where did you find this note?"

"At my house," Tori answered.

"What's the address?"

"Um," Tori seemed a bit skeptical to give out her address, but she complied, "I live at 292 Beachcrest Drive."

"Did you say 292?" Tori nodded. "Damn goons got it wrong. I told them 229 Beachcrest Drive!"

"Your goons took our friend!" Robbie reminded.

"Friend?"

"Cat. She's short, with long red hair-"

"The redhead I got in the basement, but she ain't short."

"Did you do another kidnapping?" Damien asked his father.

"Ben welched on my deal," Donald thought he was defending himself.

"Ben as in Ben Montgomery, my friend?"

"He was seeing that girl you liked and I sort of…persuaded him to break up with her and convince her to date you."

"YOU BRIBED HIM?"

"The weasel took the money but didn't break up with her! So, he owed me back the cash."

"So you kidnapped Sabrina and tried to get the money back?" Donald nodded. "Dad?"

"HEY!" Tori brought the attention back to her and her group. "Have you seen the short redhead we're looking for?"

"She must've been the ones the guys originally nabbed," Donald remembered, "yeah they accidentally put her in the van of another associate of mine."

"But do you know where she is now?" Andre asked.

"No."

"Crap!" Trina stomped her foot.

"We are never gonna find her!" Andre lamented.

"DONNY, PAUL'S HERE!" his wife's voice rang through the house.

"If you children could wait here I'm sure we'll sort this out," Don went to greet his friend.

"Look guys, it's cool," Robbie tried to assure. "Cat might not be here, but I do know where she is."

"Where?" the others questioned.

"HI GUYS!" Cat, Beck, and Jade were in plain sight.

"Right here."

"CAT!" The gang all encompassed each other and hugged Cat.

"Yay, I'm loved!" Cat smiled. "Hey, I made a friend," Cat ran back to get Logan. "This is Logan!"

"Hey, you're in that band Jade hates," Andre commented.

"So I've heard," Logan smiled.

Donald and Paul headed over to the gang. Donald cleared his throat. "I apologize for this whole thing that happened. As a treat I'd like to invite you to my twins' fourteenth birthday this evening featuring _Big Time Rush_ as our musical guests."

Tori looked at Logan. "I didn't know you were performing here tonight."

Logan feigned a laugh. "Neither did I."

"So if you wouldn't mind gathering your band mates…"

"Sure."

Robbie pulled out his phone. "I'll call Carlos; he's back at Tori's house."

"And I'll tell Kendall and James."

"If you kids want, you can relax here for the rest of the night," Donald suggested, "I mean, you are invited to the party."

"Thanks Mr. Ford," Tori was about to decline, "that's a nice offer but-"

"-But we'd have to get ready for the party," Trina interrupted.

"Trina!"

"What? I have this new party dress I just have to wear."

"Yeah and I think we might've left some clothes back at your place," Logan remembered as he texted his friends.

…

Back at Tori's house, Carlos and Sikowitz were finishing up helping people retrieve their lost items. Carlos and Sikowitz counted their profit. "Good Gandhi I've never seen this much money before," Sikowitz counted. "What number comes after seventy?"

"Seventy-one," Carlos answered.

"That makes sense." The house phone rang. Carlos went to answer it. "Yell-o? Oh, hi Robbie, what's up?" Carlos listened. "I have a gig tonight?" He continued hearing what Robbie had to say. "Yeah, I'll see you guys here in a few." Carlos hung up. "Well, they found Cat and _Big Time Rush _has a gig for some mobster tonight."

"Excellent!" Sikowitz counted the money. "What comes after eighty?"

"Eighty-one." Sikowitz thought this over, and shrugged it off. "Are you sure you're qualified to be a teacher?"

A few minutes later, the gang (with Logan) entered the Vega house to find it nearly discarded of people's possessions. "What happened to everybody's crap?" Jade rudely questioned.

"People came by to pick their crap up."

Beck looked over at Sikowitz. "Why is our teacher counting all that money?"

"We profited from finding people's stuff."

Andre thought about that. "That seems like a good idea."

There was a knock on the front door. "I think that might be Kendall and James." Carlos went to answer it. "Or just James."

"Kendall's parking the car," James explained. "Logan, what did you mean by we have a gig tonight?"

Kendall appeared in the doorway. "Logan, what did you mean by we have a gig tonight?"

"I just asked that."

"Like I heard you!" Kendall entered the house and his focus quickly went to Tori.

Both Tori and Kendall's jaws dropped. "IT WAS YOU!"

"Am I missing something?" Andre pointed between the two of them.

"This is the person I woke up next too!"

"Nice," James commented.

"What did happen last night?" Sikowitz asked the group of people. He looked around. "And where is Sinjin?"

"Unconscious in Beck's truck," Jade casually answered.

"Ah."

Kendall clapped his hands together. "Listen, um…"

"Tori," Tori replied.

"Tori, did we- my name's Kendall by the way- did we…do anything last night?"

"Well…" everyone leaned in forward for an answer, "I honestly don't know."

"We never shoulda drank that punch," Logan commented.

"I feel bad about whatever happened," Kendall continued. "Is there any way for me to make amends?"

"I WANT TO TOUR WITH YOU!" Trina screamed.

"Trina!" Tori glared at her sister.

"I don't think we can do that anyway," James added.

Jade smiled. "But I know something we can do that everybody would like."

Tori's eyes widened. "Should I be scared?"

Jade shook her head no. "Did that DJ Earworm guy give you his number?"

"No."

"DJ Earworm?" Cat spoke up.

"Yeah, he was here last night and knocked unconscious."

"But he's okay right?"

"Why are you concerned?" Jade asked.

"'Cause I don't think my aunt would appreciate him coming back unconscious. Her and my mom are mad at each other already and since he was visiting us he-"

"Hold on," Beck interrupted, "DJ Earworm said he had a cousin."

"Cat, are you the cousin?" Trina inquired.

"Yeah."

"HE'S FAMOUS!"

"I guess."

"I still don't understand," Robbie was confused, "Jade, why do you want to get a hold of DJ Earworm?"

"And what are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing that would upset, offend, hurt, scar, bruise, damage, or emotionally cripple him," Jade assured. "I just wanted him to-"

Sinjin stumbled in through the front door. "Why am I at back at Tori's house?"

"How did you get out of my truck?" Beck questioned.

"I'll pay for any damages."

"SINJIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure how else to end it. I'm officially admitting that the next chapter will be the last, maybe the longest, and I have special things planned. Besides, I like even numbers and ten seemed like a nice number to end it on. I want to say that's not Tori's real address, I made it up. And yes, that tall redhead named Sabrina is the girl Freddie liked from the <em>iCarly <em>episode _"iBeat the Heat"_.**

**And since you've been so nice to me and patient with this fic, I've decided to do another fanfiction. Details about that will be in the final chapter at the very end.**

**Nothing else to say but I hope things were explained and anything not explained will be in the final chapter. Yeah…that's it I guess.**


	10. The Epically Mysterious Conclusion

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**If you haven't guessed, this is the final chapter in which all answered questions will be answered, more details will be explained, and (spoiler) I've decided to incorporate a song between **_**Victorious & Big Time Rush**_**, not original. I was going to use a DJ Earworm song, but that got complicated deciding on solos and group parts and blah, blah, blah, so I chose another song I think fits better.**

**Here's a key to indicate solos and group parts to the song…**

**TO- Tori  
>A- Andre<br>B- Beck  
>JD- Jade<br>R- Robbie  
>CT- Cat<br>TR- Trina  
>K- Kendall<br>JM- James  
>CR- Carlos<br>L- Logan  
><strong>_**BTR- Big Time Rush  
>V- Victorious<br>G- Girls  
>VB- Victorious Boys<br>AB- All Boys  
>E- Everybody<strong>_

**And anything told in flashback will be italicized because we're gonna find some stuff out.**

**So enjoy the final part.**

* * *

><p>Once the twins' birthday party was getting in full swing, Sikowitz gestured for Sinjin to work the lights as he stood on a specially built stage. "Hello, all of you whom I do not know. You do not know me either." Awkward silence. "Excellent. As a special treat for the birthday of…two people whose names I can't recall, a special musical treat has been arranged featuring some of the best students at Hollywood Arts High School, some boy band, and a DJ who does not resemble what he is named after."<p>

Donald Ford came on stage, took the microphone, and gestured for Sikowitz to leave. "As a birthday treat to Damien and Dana, I present a DJ Earworm remix to one of their favorite songs sung by _Big Time Rush _and…some kids from Hollywood Arts High School." The crowd cheered as DJ Earworm started playing an oh-so familiar pop song (of his own remix) and the singers came onto the stage.

**TO: **There's a stranger in my bed

**K: **There's a pounding my head

**CT: **Glitter all over the room

**CR: **Pink flamingos in the pool

**B: **I smell like a minibar

**R: **DJ's passed out in the yard

**JD: **Barbie's on the barbeque

**JM: **Is this a hickey or a bruise

**L:** Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed

**TR:**Oh well

**A:** It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<p>

_**AB:**__ Damn  
><em>  
><em><strong>E:<strong>__ Last Friday night  
><em>  
><em><strong>R &amp; CT: <strong>__Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_**A & JM:**__ And we took too many shots  
><em>  
><em><strong>TO &amp; K:<strong>__ Think we kissed but I forgot  
><em>  
><em><strong>E:<strong>__ Last Friday night  
><em>  
><strong>TR: <strong>Yeah we maxed our credit cards

**CR: **And got kicked out of the bar

**L:** So we hit the boulevard

_**E: **__Last Friday night_

_**BTR: **__We went streaking in the park_

_**V: **__Skinny dipping in the dark_

_**B & JD:**__ Then had a ménage a trois_

_**E:**__ Last Friday night  
><em>  
><em><strong>VB: <strong>__Yeah I think we broke the law_

_**G: **__Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_**BTR: **__Whoa-oh_

_**E: **__This Friday night_

_**BTR: **__Do it all again_

_** V: **__This Friday night_

_** E:**__ Do it all again_

**A: **Trying to connect the dots

**L: **Don't know what to tell my boss

**B: **Think the city towed my car

**K: **Chandelier is on the floor

**TR: **Ripped my favorite party dress

**TO: **Warrants out for my arrest

**R: **Think I need a ginger ale

**JM: **That was such an epic fail

**JD:** Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed

**CR:**Oh well

**CT:** It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<p>

_**G:**__ Damn_

_**E: **__Last Friday night  
><em>  
><em><strong>G:<strong>_ _Yeah we danced on table tops  
><em>  
><em><strong>BTR:<strong>_ _And we took too many shots_

_**JD & B**__: Think we kissed but I forgot  
><em>  
><em><strong>E:<strong>__ Last Friday night  
><em>  
><strong>JM<strong>: Yeah we maxed our credits card

**TR: **And got kicked out of the bar

_**BTR:**__ So we hit the boulevard  
><em>  
><em><strong>E:<strong>__ Last Friday night  
><em>  
><strong>A: <strong>We went streaking in the park

**CR: **Skinny dipping in the dark

_**CT & R:**__ Then had a ménage a trois_

_**E:**__ Last Friday Night  
><em>  
><strong>VB: <strong>Yeah I think we broke the law

**BTR: **Always say we're gonna stop-op

_**V:**__ Whoa-oh_  
><em><br>__**E:**__ This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

_**JD & CT: **__(Do it all again)_

_**E:**__ This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

_**TO & TR:**__ (Do it all again)  
><em>  
><em><strong>E: <strong>__This Friday night_

_**G: **__T.G.I.F._

_**VB: **__T.G.I.F._

_**BTR: **__T.G.I.F._

_**G: **__T.G.I.F._

_**AB: **__T.G.I.F._

_**E:**__ T.G.I.F.  
>Last Friday night<em>

_**JD & TO: **__Yeah we danced on table tops_

_**B & A:**__ And we took too many shots_

_**CT & R:**_ _Think we kissed but I forgot  
><em>  
><em><strong>E: <strong>__Last Friday night_

_**BTR: **__Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_**VB:**__ And got kicked out of the bar_

_**G:**__ So we hit the boulevard  
><em>  
><em><strong>E: <strong>__Last Friday night_

**L: **We went streaking in the park

**K:** Skinny dipping in the dark  
><em><br>__**CR & JM:**__ Then had a ménage a trois_

_**E:**__ Last Friday night  
><em>  
><em><strong>G: <strong>__Yeah I think we broke the law_

_**AB: **__Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_**V: **__Whoa-oh_

_**BTR:**__ This Friday night_

_**E:**__ Do it all again_

The song was met with mass applause and cheers as the singers embraced each other in hugs (which included a slightly awkward hug from Tori and Kendall). And a few of them noticed less of a hug, and more of an embrace between a certain two friends.

"Check it out," Andre gestured for Tori to look at Cat and Robbie.

"Aww," Tori swooned.

"He's gonna need something to occupy his time now that Rex is dead," Beck added.

"True," Andre and Tori agreed.

Kendall nervously made his way over to Tori. "Listen, Tori…I think you're cute and all, but…"

"I don't want to be in a relationship either," Tori concluded.

"Oh, thank God." Kendall breathed a sigh of relief. "But I gotta know if we did anything last night?"

"Sorry Kendall, I don't know."

"Crap!"

"There are some people who might have known what happened," Jade pointed to Cat and Robbie who were laughing at something.

Sinjin appeared behind Jade. "I know things too."

"Walk away, Sinjin."

"But don't you wanna hear what I have to say?"

"No."

"Yes," Beck corrected. "And I think it'd be a good idea for you to get us all in the same room together to explain what happened yesterday night so we can hear what happened from the sober people."

"Sikowitz too?" Sinjin inquired.

Beck shrugged. "Why not?"

…

The Victorious gang (including the four guys from Big Time Rush) decided to all meet at Tori's house. Once settled, they all got comfortable in the still messy living room.

"First thing's first," Beck began, "who was sober?" Sinjin, Sikowitz, Robbie, Cat, and Logan raised their hands.

Carlos looked at Logan. "You remember what happened?"

Logan gave Carlos a confused look back. "Carlos, you of all people should know I don't drink punch at parties."

Andre raised his eyebrow. "Is that supposed to mean anything?"

"It's a long story," Carlos thought by saying that the subject would change. "But everyone wants to hear it, huh?"

"Carlos got a gecko," Kendall started.

"The gecko had a serious stomach problem and needed a powerful laxative," James continued.

"And unbeknownst to me, Carlos had accidentally dropped the laxative in the punch bowl at a party celebrating our number one hit," Logan finished.

"Who uses that word 'unbeknownst'?" Carlos asked Logan.

Logan sighed. "Either way, I was sick for three days and Gustavo was miffed."

"The gecko also died," James added.

"The stomach pains killed him?" Cat had sincerity in her inquiry.

"No Carlos was rollerblading in the apartment and ran over the gecko," Kendall responded.

Carlos let out a sad squeak. "I'm a gecko murderer!"

James patted his shoulder. "Poor Gordon never saw Carlos' foot coming."

"Can we talk about the party now?" Jade coldly questioned.

"Yeah," Andre agreed. "I gotta know why I was tied to the bathtub?"

"Well, keep in mind Cat and Logan were kidnapped and I went to look for Cat," Robbie reminded, "so things might not be answered." Sikowitz started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering Andre being tied to the bathtub," Sikowitz laughed.

"Why was I tied to the bathtub?" Andre raised his voice in his asking.

"You're ex-girlfriend Shirley, or whatever she's not important, was mad at you for dumping her and wanted to get back at you."

"Sherry?"

"Sikowitz," Sikowitz continued on as Andre rolled his eyes. "Anywho, Shelly entered the bathroom while I was sitting on the toilet reading, with the lid down of course…"

_Sikowitz was reading the playbook to Clare Booth Luce's _The Women_ when Sherry came in dragging a super drunk Andre._

"_Am I goin' to the zoo now Gramma?" Andre slurred._

"_Um, sure," Sherry lied. "But first, we gotta get you cleaned up." Using the strength she had, she got Andre into the bathtub- which for some reason was covered in glitter but that didn't matter because half of the house was anyway- and turned on the water intending to drown him. As the water started to fill the bottom, she turned the water off. "I JUST CAN'T DO THAT!"_

"_Mount Dakota in North Wyoming!"_

_Sherry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Make out with me!" She put her lips to his and proceeded to make out with him until her phone dinged. Sherry read her message. "DANG!" She groaned. "I saw some curtain rope somewhere," she ran out of the bathroom and returned with rope from the curtain in the living room. Using the rope, she tied Andre's hands to the faucets. "Don't go anywhere," she chuckled as she left._

_Andre was still oblivious to what was going on. "Princess Jeff Foxworthy!"_

_Sikowitz looked at Andre. "Andre, if you are laying on my harmonica I only ask that you do not use your butt to '_She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain'_."_

"_That ain't no magic pixie Mr. Schneider!"_

"_Excellent." Sikowitz went back to reading as two guys from Hollywood Arts entered the bathroom. "Hello Eli. Hello…other person who is not in my class."_

"_Dude," Eli hit his friend, "pay the homeless man."_

"_I got a better idea," Eli's friend whispered something in his ear._

_Eli laughed and gestured for his friend to leave. "Hey Mr. Man," Eli began, "can we use you for a scientific experiment?"_

_Sikowitz shrugged. "I get asked that a lot. What will you be paying me?"_

_Eli reached into his pocket. "A half-eaten sandwich."_

"_Deal!" Sikowitz set his book down, snatched the sandwich, and ate it as Eli's friend came back with duct tape. "What must I do?"_

"_We wanna see if it's possible to sleep taped to a toilet."_

"_As do I," Sikowitz agreed. "Tape away gentlemen." Eli and his friends did as requested as Sherry returned. Once Sherry and Eli locked eyes, they forgot what they were doing (or about to do) and then they proceeded to make out. Eli's friend shrugged, persuaded them to leave the bathroom, and shut the door._

"…and thus their guess proved correct," Sikowitz finished off his story. "By the way, have any of you seen my grandmother's dentures, I searched the toilet after I was off but-"

"They're back at my house!" Tori tried to get her teacher to stop talking and was unaware of her mistake until after she said it.

"We are at your house."

"SIKOWITZ!" Tori shut up Sikowitz. "Okay, so that explains the dentures, the taping, the tying, but not the glitter."

"Oh, I got out the glitter for a homework project," Trina remembered. "This was before anyone had come over and I must've left it out for everyone to put all over the house."

"Never mind."

"I know this might sound dirty- and I could care less-, but I wanna know who was sleeping together," Jade inputted. Sinjin raised his hand. "Besides Sinjin and Trina."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Logan had a small grin on his face. "It was actually pretty funny. It was nearing eleven and I was tired-"

"You were tired around eleven on Friday?"

"Yeah, it's weird. Anyway, I was trying to find a place to sleep that didn't have people having…you know…relations on a bed…"

_Logan opened the door to Tori's room to find an unfamiliar couple making out on Trina's bed. "I'll just…leave," he left that room and went to Tori's room. Another unfamiliar couple to him was doing the same thing on Tori's bed. One thing that caught Logan's eye was an unconscious girl (revealed to be Trina) lying face down on Tori's floor. Logan shook her. "Hey!" Logan shook her and got no response. "Um, Miss," again no response. "Never mind!" Logan gave up and left that room and saw an open bed in Mr. and Mrs. Vega's room. "Finally!" He laid on the bed and rolled over. Unbeknownst to Logan, someone else was in the bed. Seeing another guy in the bed, Logan screamed causing the other guy (now identified as Sinjin) to scream. "I'M SORRY!"_

"_You're not Trina!"_

"_No, I'm not."_

_Sinjin shrugged. "Oh well, she probably fell asleep; it is eleven after all. Seeing as though I'm already here, is it okay for me to sleep here?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Can you lock the door when you leave?"_

"_Whatever," Logan locked the door and closed it._

"So technically Trina and I only made out downstairs," Sinjin sighed. "I was so close to becoming a man."

"And that's why the video was locked on Lissy's video," Beck added.

"But when we found Sinjin the door to my parent's room was open," Tori remembered.

"Yeah and he wasn't wearing pants," Andre reminded and subsequently shuddered.

"Plus dismembered puppet parts were found under the bed."

"I don't know about that," Logan admitted. "I cleared a spot on the recliner and fell asleep fifteen minutes past eleven. When I woke up the next morning, I was tied to a chair in a motel because someone wanted to kidnap our band and only found me." Logan looked at his band mates. "Where were you guys last night anyway?" They shrugged. "Okay, where did you wake up?"

"Tori's bed," Kendall replied.

"I woke up to a guy from Zoey's Zoo asking if we were done with the animals I ordered," James responded. "I realized I was sleeping near an elephant's butt."

"Lucky! I woke up on a park bench next to a homeless man sniffing my hair," Carlos lamented.

"Carlos must have left with the mob of people as Cat and I were being kidnapped," Logan deduced.

"But why was Sherry still there?" Andre questioned.

"The people who left were people downstairs who saw the DJ get knocked unconscious during Jade and Tori's fight," Robbie explained. "There were still people upstairs and even outside and during the leaving Cat and Logan were taken and because I was a witness, I tried to get to Cat before she was gone."

"Why didn't you!" Cat whined.

"Because a giant mob of people were also leaving! There was barely any room to get out of the front door so I had to run out of the mob and head out the back door around the front where I caught the license plate."

"Did you get any sleep?" Robbie shook his head no. "You spent the night trying to track me and Logan down?"

"To be fair, I didn't know Logan was in there so I was only looking for you."

"Aww!"

"Wait a minute," Tori brought focus back. "What about a fight with me and Jade?"

"There was some sort of karaoke contest and Beck decided to enter and sing a song for Jade. For some reason he chose '_A Whole New World' _from _Aladdin_ and then Tori decided to sing the female part, which got Jade pretty mad…"

"_HEY VEGA!" An angry, and drunk Jade, went over to Tori. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Puppet show!" Tori was obviously more drunk than Jade._

"_That song was meant for me!"_

"_Song? I thought I was in the play about Romeo and that other guy." Tori looked at Beck. "Kissing scene!" Tori jumped into Beck's arms and continually kissed him as a crowd of fascinated people gathered around._

"_Oh Hell no!" Jade made her way through the crowd and pulled Tori by the hair off of Beck. As Beck stumbled back and told a guy (Paul) to get out of the way before it got 'fighty', Jade punched Tori square in the face. Tori did the same, and the fight was on. More people gathered around as things like the piano were falling over._

_DJ Earworm took his headphones off his head and went to break the fight fearing the girls would damage his equipment. "Listen ladies, maybe you should-" with a quick hit to the gut, DJ Earworm fell backward and his head hit the floor pretty hard as the girls continued to fight._

"_THEY KILLED THE DJ!" Guests began screaming and leaving._

"…and that's also the same time span where Cat and Logan were taken."

"Wasn't Lissy Campbell interviewing you or something before the fight," Trina asked.

"Sort of."

Cat giggled. "Lissy interviewed me too!"

Robbie stifled a laugh. "Imagine that."

"Hold on," Beck had remembered something, "Sinjin, you said you dressed me and Jade in the dark?"

"Oh yeah," Sinjin also remembered. "After the fight- which I missed because I slept for the next hour or so-, you were so honored Jade fought for your honor and you two decided to skinny dip in the Vega pool. You fell asleep near in the pool and I pulled you out, dressed you in the dark, and left you guys on the table when I went back to Mr. and Mrs. Vega's room to sleep."

"Why were you pants-less again?" Tori inquired.

"Um…well…you see…"

"EW YOU WERE MASTURBATING!" Jade grimaced.

"Yeah."

"Sick perv!"

"I got to touch the earring on your boob!" Sinjin defended. "I saw you naked!"

"Is this really an appropriate topic of conversation?" Sikowitz questioned.

"Yeah this is weirdin' me out," James agreed.

Carlos looked at Kendall, who didn't express disgust. "Aren't you not grossed out by that dude?"

Kendall snapped back to reality. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. I think I remember how I ended up in Tori's bed…"

"_Uhh," a hungover Kendall stumbled upstairs around five in the morning. "Where's that porcelain bus driver?" Quickly covering his mouth, he ran into a room with an open door (Tori's room) and threw up on the floor. "Kelly should clean that up," Kendall looked around, "or not." He took off his shirt and set it on the vomit, but the vomit was still there. "Well…there are gross things in underwear," he pulled off his pants, threw them on Tori's bed, took off his underwear and set the pair on the vomit. "Good enough."_

"_It's dark!" Tori was sitting in bed with Kendall's pants over his head._

"_MONSTER!"_

"_WHERE?" Tori flailed around until the pants fell off her head and she and Kendall locked eyes. "Hey, you're not a monster."_

"_MONSTER!"_

"_WHERE?"_

"_Oh right, we just covered that issue. You're a girl person."_

"_So are you." She saw Kendall yawn. "Since you're a girl person, why don't you lay down next to the monster?" Kendall shrugged and climbed into Tori's bed where both of them instantly fell asleep._

"Oh thank God!" Tori and Kendall breathed sigh of reliefs.

"Anything else?" James asked. Cat started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You did a funny dance!" Cat laughed at him. "You were wearing a pink wig!"

"I was?"

"Didn't you wake up in a pink wig?" Jade asked Beck. "Sinjin!"

"I found the wig near the pool and put it on his head," Sinjin confessed. "I thought it would be funny."

"Ah yes!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "I arrived at the party after that other 70's theme party. The pink wig is also my grandmother's!" Everyone stared at him.

"So," Tori began with a smile, "I think that covers about everything."

"Not quite everything," Beck reached into his back pocket. "Cat, I think there's something you should see." He pulled out a camera and handed it to Cat.

"Is that my camera?" Robbie inquired with panic. Beck nodded. Robbie turned to Cat. "Cat, you don't really need to see what's on the camera; I don't even think there's anything on there so-"

"Yeah there is," she played the recent video.

_Robbie turned his camera on and adjusted it so that he could be seen. "Hi, I'm Robbie, of course. For the record, I didn't drink the punch; I never drink punch at parties. Yes, I'm in a bathroom, Tori and Trina's upstairs bathroom; I kinda locked myself in here to get some privacy. Anyway, I can't make it any more subtly obvious that I love Cat; but for some reason, she can't get my hints. So, I'm going to tell her…soon. Maybe tonight, but if I tell her tonight then she might think I drank the punch and not believe me. I know she didn't drink the punch, Randy poured it all over Kenny's head and they got into a fight as she was going to get some. Some people are jerks. Back on topic, I've gotta tell Cat I love her, and now I'm gonna try out different ways to say it. Here goes," Robbie took a deep breath. "Cat—"_

"_HEY!"_

_Robbie groaned. "What?"_

"_I GOTTA TAKE A WAZZ!"_

_Robbie let out a moan and turned off his camera._

Once the video was done, Cat just sat there holding the camera in silence. Everyone else was also silent. Until Trina let out a sigh of relief. "I am so glad Robbie's not in love with me."

Robbie looked at Cat. "Cat?"

She didn't take her eyes off of the camera. "Did you mean it?"

Robbie nervously looked around as everyone leaned in close to hear his answer. "OKAY!" He stood up and took a deep breath. "I was hoping I could tell you in private. I didn't want you to find out that way. Yeah, it's true; I love you! But every time, EVERY TIME I try to tell you something backfires, and _this _is no exception! You are the perfect girl, someone should tell you they love you in a perfect way," Cat set the camera down and stood up beside Robbie, "and no matter what I do, no matter how I try, I never-"

Cat put her lips to his and left them there for a good moment or two as the small crowd of their friends awed. In the romantic atmosphere, Jade and Beck kissed, Tori scooted closer to Andre and he put his arm around her, the Big Time Rush boys swooned, and even Sinjin tried to scoot close to Trina, but Trina pushed him away.

"Ah, l'Amour," Sikowitz breathed. "GOOD GANDHI I FORGOT MY GRANDMA!" He ran out of the house.

Kendall pulled out his phone. "Uh guys...we have a message or two from Gustavo." Kendall put the phone to his hear to listen to the message.

"DOGS!" Kendall pulled the phone away from his hear. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BOY BAND BUTTS TO THE HOTEL BY MIDNIGHT TONIGHT, BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN! AND DO NOT TAKE MY THREATS FALSELY! FREIGHT TRAIN, CALL IN THE BACKUP!"

Kendall put his phone away. "I don't know if you guys heard, but we gotta split."

"Nice meeting you," the four of them declared in unison as they ran out.

"I should be going too," Sinjin stood up, "it's Saturday and I gotta help administer my mom's medication." Sinjin was the next to leave.

"Now what?" Beck asked.

"I think maybe now we should have that party we wanted," Tori suggested.

"YEAH!" The friends cheered.

"Oh, I don't think so," David (and Holly) Vega was standing at the back door looking pretty upset.

"Well, that was a fun party, but we gotta go," Jade grabbed Beck's wrist and dragged him to his truck.

"Hey Cat, wanna go see that princess movie?" Robbie asked as he reached for his keys.

"Love too."

"Wanna…hold hands?"

"Robbie, we're dating now," she took his hand, "it's okay."

"We're dating now?"

"Did I forget to tell you?"

"I think so." Robbie laughed, kissed her forehead, took her hand, and they left.

Andre nervously backed away. "I think I wanna see that princess movie too!" He ran out.

"Well," Trina stretched, "seeing as though this was Tori's idea and I'm tired…I'm going to apply more beauty regiment." She ran upstairs.

And then there was one. Tori feigned a laugh as she looked at her angry parents. "I…I can explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this was longer, but it is the ending so I felt it should be.<strong>

**Now I said I was working on a new fanfic…and I realized it'd be better explained in the first chapter of the new fanfic. I will say it's all planned out, and it's based off of a play but with my own little twist on certain parts. It will be mostly Cabbie, with a sprinkle of Bade, maybe some Tandre, and the villain will be someone who seems like a good guy (hint, we've seen him once in season 2) but in my fanfic, he's a jerk. The title will be…**

_**Cyrano de Beck.**_

**I'm sure if you know the play it's based on (or the 1987 Steve Martin movie). Like I said, I'll have to put some of my own twists on it and make a few changes but it will be Cabbie, with a sprinkle of Bade, and maybe (MAYBE) Tandre.**

**Also I tried to put up a poll (I don't think it worked) of whether or not I should do a sequel to another mostly Cabbie/half Bade/slight Tandre story based off of **_**Tootsie **_**called **_**Robbie's New Role**__. _**If anyone read that and thinks I should, let me know please.**

**That's that, I hope you liked it. Peace out!**


End file.
